Morning After
by SplishySplash
Summary: Korra wakes up in the morning feeling refreshed and decides to make Mako Breakfast. Sequel to Exhausted, probably can be a stand alone.


Title: Morning After

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Romantic fluffiness

Pairing: Makorra

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sorta a sequel to Exhausted, I don't think you need to read it to understand. Anywhoo…

Summary: Korra spends the night and wants to make Mako breakfast.

She wasn't usually a morning person, but after sleeping most of the day and the majority of the night she was wide awake. The feeling of rest was welcomed, especially now that she was curled up against Mako. His body was warm against hers and he held her tightly against him, she never took the stony fire bender as someone who cuddled.

Korra looked up at him, his strong jaw relaxed and so was the rest of his features, it looked good on him. Maybe they could skip out on the day and just lay there in bed. She frowned slightly this wasn't really her place to be cuddled against him after spending the night, though fully clothed in . . . his shirt? When had that happened?

Mako tightened his grip on her, probably feeling her tense. "Sleep Kor-rah, it's too early." He whispered in his sleep. She looked up at him and concluded that he had wanted her here, even in his sleep muddled brain.

Though awake, she buried her nose into his chest and the hand that had pinned her to his side ran through her hair. It was calming and it felt nice, but not enough to quiet her brain. Sitting still was not one of her best qualities, but she laid there quietly and enjoyed herself.

Thinking back to the day before, she tried to remember how she got into this position. She had fallen asleep at practice and he had let her stay asleep. She remembered being a walking dead as she walked inside the gym, but did not remember coming up the stairs. Korra bit her lip, she didn't know how she got changed out of her clothes and into his bed, not that she doubted him being ever the gentleman.

Korra did remember waking up when he was getting ready for bed and she flushed, she did remember asking him to stay with her. Her insides melted a little, the tough-guy attitude was just an act. Mako, professional fire bender and overall bad ass really was a sweet guy that wasn't so deep down.

She turned her head to see the morning sun start to rise and decided that she was going to show her gratitude by making him breakfast. The real challenge was getting up though, she started to sit up and he tightened his grip on her. After a moment, she successfully sat up and leaned down, pressing her lips to his forehead as she climbed over him with a new found agility of an Airbender.

Tip toeing down the stairs she turned the light on into the kitchen and opened the food box in hopes something she could attempt to make would be inside. At home in the South Pole, she never had to cook because she was constantly surrounded by people who would cook for her, domesticity was not her forte either.

To her luck, the box had eggs and some kind of meat surely she could handle that.

Slowly Mako woke up alone in his bed, slightly confused he sat up to check if he was the only on there. Where did Korra run off to? He heard some clinking of dishes in the kitchen and judging from the position of the sun, it had to be said Avatar.

There was a small crash, followed by a string of cussing that he didn't know was possible from the water bender. With a small chuckled he got up and slowly wandered to the kitchen to see it filled with smoke and a very angry Korra. He watched her for a moment as she moved to flip what used to resemble an egg, cracking the yolk and smearing it all over the pan, she swore again under her breath as she burned herself trying to fix it. "Need some help?" Mako offered from the door way.

She turned around with a pout on her face and he found it oddly intimate that she was in his kitchen, wearing nothing but his shirt with her hair tied back in a knot sans her normal water tribe hair pieces. Korra's face fell in disappointment and her hands fell to her side. "I was trying to make you breakfast, sort of a thank you for letting me stay the night." She responded and she looked to the floor. "I'm not a very good cook."

His smile softened as he padded barefoot into the kitchen. "It's okay." He said roughly in his morning voice. "I appreciate it though." His hand went to her arm and gave it a squeeze, she looked up with a small smile.

Mako took her hand to see an angry burn mark that was starting to form on it and suddenly she looked sheepish. "I never really learned how to cook, growing up with so many mentors and. . ." She froze when he pressed his lips to her hand and smoothing it with his thumb.

"I'll show you." He said simply, he had ample opportunity to make fun of her but he didn't. He went to the fridge and pulled out some more eggs, ignoring the fact that he would have to be creative to buy some more. He wiped off the messy pan and set it back on the stove. "When you crack the egg, you need to be gentle."

He positioned himself behind her, sandwiching her between the stove top as he tapped the shell against the counter and opened the egg with one hand, it fell onto the hot pan cleanly. Korra muttered under her breath and the close proximity made him hear it clearly. "Show off." Korra took the egg and softly tapped it on the counter and attempted to one handedly open it. It didn't fall as cleanly, but stayed in one place and shattered the shell. "I did it!"

Mako smiled, enjoying the closeness between them as he took a spatula and handed it to her. "Now you want to wait just long enough for it to settle before you try to flip it." He said into her ear, she turned to clearify his instruction and he shrugged. "Patience is the real key."

"You sound like an Airbender." Korra mumbled as she watched the eggs cook on the pan.

Mako shrugged, resting his hand on her hip. "I'm not a hotheaded water bender." He teased, gaining a sharp elbow to his stomach. They settled into a silence as they waited for the eggs to cook and she leaned into his warm embrace, she wasn't good at waiting and Mako kept her planted. "Try flipping it." He said after a long, long silence.

She attempted to flip the first egg and slightly panicked when the end of the spatula didn't go under completely. Mako took her hand in his and guided her through the motions of turning the egg over. "Thanks." She said shyly and she attempted the second one, it successfully turned over. Excitedly she turned in his arms and threw them around his neck. "I did it!"

He moved his head as to not get hit in the head with a spatula, but held her to him. "You're going to burn it, if you don't pay attention." He said after ample time to relish in her closeness.

"Oh." She said, bouncing slightly as she returned to her task. He moved away to grab some bread to lightly toast as she dished up the eggs onto a plate. He faced her and she shrugged. "No need to dirty more dishes than necessary."

He shrugged as she handed him the plate so that she could hoist herself up on the counter. When she settled, she crossed her ankles and beckoned him closer to her so that she could eat. Mako held the plate up and handed her a fork so that she could eat with him.

They ate in silence, occasionally glancing up at the other shyly as they ate. The silence didn't last long, it was soon filled with laughter as they fought over the last piece of egg, ultimately Korra won that battle, but not before getting the runny yolk all over her face. She went to wipe it off, but Mako stopped her and pressed his lips to hers.

Korra responded eagerly, clearly the intimacy of the entire situation was catching up to her. She was wearing his clothes, they were making breakfast together, and she was sitting in just his shirt that stopped mid-thigh with him standing between her legs. And they were kissing.

She deepened the kiss and his hands wandered up her bare thighs.

"WOAH!" Said a voice from the kitchen door and they jumped apart. A sleepy eyed, earth bender looked at them in shock before wiping his eyes and padding over to the table. "It's too early to walk in on that sort of stuff."

Mako wasn't sure how to react, but Korra jumped off the counter lightly and moved back to the icebox. "I will make you breakfast." She offered.

"That's more like it." Bolin mumbled and waited patiently for her to make him breakfast.


End file.
